Rêveries
by hxh34865435
Summary: Feitan s'enfuit suite a des menaces faites par ses adversaires lors d'une mission. Phinks, ne comprenant pas son comportement, se libère de la situation et cherche a retrouver son coéquipier. Mais l'arrivée d'un sentiment nommé "Amour" va le rendre confus... OS Feitan/Phinks. ATTENTION :Yaoi & Lemon


Et me revoila pour ce nouveau OS ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi oui ^^ Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Feitan et moi. Seuls dans une pièce. A pas silencieux, je me rapprochai de mon coéquipier. Mon corps entier tremblait, Feitan ne m'adressait aucun mot comme si je n'eus existé a ses yeux.

-Feitan ?...

-Qui y-a t-il, Phinks ?

-Pourquoi ?...Dis je.

Le petit semblait éprouver de la pitié devant un homme si misérable que je suis. Il s'approcha, me mit à genoux et agrippa ma veste :

-Phinks, me dit-il d'une voix que l'on pouvait qualifier d'effrayante, restes calme et ne cherches pas à te débattre.

Le chinois colla son front au mien et ouvrit les yeux, révélant un regarde dénudé de toute expression digne d'un assassin.

Phinks se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien. Il sortit de la pièce et décrit un cercle dans le batiment désert qui fut autrefois le repaire de L'arraignée. Pourquoi Feitan l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était mourant ? Il devait retrouver la Brigade au plus vite. Il dévala les escaliers usés par le temps car l'ai ambiant humide devenait dur à supporter. Il tenta d'appeler Feitan , sans succès. Il choisit donc de téléphoner a Nobunaga.

-Allo ?

-Oui, c'est Phinks.

-Tiens ! On parlait justement de toi. T'es ou ?

-Aucune idée. Je suis dans un des anciens repaires de l'Arraignée a vu d'oeil.

-Fei est avec toi ?

-Non.

Phinks lui expliqua tout de A à Z.

-Bizarre...

-Bref, je te rappelle dès que j'ai des infos supplémentaires.

Et il raccrocha. Une voix semblant l'appeler résonna dans ses oreilles. Phinks, intrigué, retourna dans la chambre, pensant que la voix viendrait de la bas. Une fois arrivé, une main lui serra la taille.

-Phinks... Fit un petit homme asiatique connu sous le nom de Feitan.

Le chinois resserra son étreinte, ce qui fit rougir Phinks.

-Fei, dit il en le repoussant.

-Pardon Phinks de t'avoir abandonné... Je suis revenu car je voulais... comment dire...Un peu d'intimité ?... Une dernière fois...

Le concerné était totalement perdu et fit donc un récapitulatif :

1-Feitan, qui l'a lachement abandonné, refait surface avec un caractère qui n'est pas DU TOUT le sien

2-Il dit vouloir un peu d'intimité avec lui

3-Il s'excuse, chose qu'il ne fait jamais.

Feitan prit la veste de Phinks et le mit a genoux. Cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Le blond fixa son partenaire, cherchant dans ses yeux une explication. Celui ci ne répondit rien et l'embrassa en le serrant contre son petit corps, froid comme de la glace. Phinks rougit de surprise.

-Je t'aime... Bégaya-t-il en le fixant de ses deux prunelles sublimés par des larmes.

-Je vois... Me laisserais tu réchauffer ton corps ? Dit le blond, ravi d'avoir entendu cette phrase qu'il révait d'entendre : _Je t'aime._

Le concerné fit un petit « oui » de la tête et s'assit sur Phinks, qui s'empressa de passer ses grandes mains sur sa peau frêle cachée sous ses habits, comme si ce n'eut été un précieux que personne ne devait toucher. Fei laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. L'égyptien enleva sa veste ainsi que les habits de l'assassin, histoire de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Au bout de quelques caresses, Feitan enleva son caleçon, révélant la totalité de son corps. Phinks se déshabilla a son tour et effectua quelques va et viens sur la verge dressée de son amant. Celui ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de se cambrer. Son petit visage était rougie par la gêne et le plaisir et quelques larmes sortaient de ses yeux, le rendant encore plus craquant (NDA : Je vous fais baver hein ? Mesdemoiselles ( et messieurs ? ) Les fangirls/boys de Feitan x) ). Phinks s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'action, et le mit a quatre pattes sur le lit . Fei tremblait comme une feuille, gêné de sa position. Le sphinks l'embrassa et lui caressa la tête pour le détendre ( ce qui marcha a merveille ). Il le pénétra ensuite lentement. Feitan lui fit comprendre par un petit grognement que ça lui déplaisait. Phinks accéléra donc en tenant le sexe dressé de son coéquipier. Plus la vitesse s'intensifiait, plus les gémissements et cris du jeune couple augmentait en intensité. Le blond commençait à fatiguer mais l'envie de lui donner du plaisir l'encouragea a continuer. Ils se libérèrent dans un ultime cri et s'écroulèrent sous la fatigue. Le sphinks fixa quelques secondes son amant avant de l'envelopper sous les couvertures.

-Merci... Murmura Feitan d'un sourire triste.

Et ils tombérent dans les bras de Morphée.

Phinks ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Quel nuit de rêve il avait passé avec Feitan ! Ses gémissements, son doux visage... Quel bonheur ! Il était devenu tellement fou amoureux de lui qu'il aurait été capable de quitter l'araignée rien que pour lui. A cette pensée, il passa une main a côté de lui et sentit quelque chose de frais et chaud a la fois.

Un petit corps ensanglanté se tenait a la place de Feitan, recroquevillé.

**_ Rêveries..._**

* * *

Finiiiii ! Je sais, j'ai eu un moment de " pétage de cable " et l'envie d'écrire un lemon m'a pris. 8) Bref ! J'ai franchement adoré écrire ce O-S, surtout donner cet effet "flou" au contexte de l'histoire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu :3 Tchusssss~~


End file.
